<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts, free to good homes - Metallica edition by Katishas_right_elbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367888">Prompts, free to good homes - Metallica edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katishas_right_elbow/pseuds/Katishas_right_elbow'>Katishas_right_elbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metallica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katishas_right_elbow/pseuds/Katishas_right_elbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm an awful fic writer, but I still get visited by plot bunnies. This time, it's Metallica fic ideas! Some smut, some gen, one wholesome prompt, but hopefully all of them are fun. 😺</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James/Lars<br/>Metallica Mansion era<br/>Deepthroat training<br/>-----<br/>1992 tour with Guns n' Roses, Jason POV</p><p>In an interview years later, Jason responds to a question about GnR with barely restrained contempt. What the hell did those jackasses do to make one of the nicest people ever hate them so much? (Yeah, I'm familiar with some of the actual events, and feel free to include as many as you like in the fic.) I would like to see him come around a bit in regards to Slash after Montreal when Slash realizes They Done Fucked Up.<br/>-----<br/>*❤ wholesome prompt alert! ❤*<br/>Kirk, circa '89 - '91<br/>Our favorite vegetarian is scrounging for sustenance in a Midwest airport, only to find a granola bar, cheese and crackers and some fruit. He finds himself sitting next to an older man in a suit, who himself has only found a granola bar and a banana. They get to talking about eating vegetarian while traveling.</p><p>It soon dawns on Kirk that he's talking to Fred Rogers. Fred gives Kirk his number and tells him to call next time he finds himself in Pittsburgh.</p><p>Fast forward to November 1991 when Metallica do a show in Pittsburgh in support of the Black Album. Kirk calls Mr. Rogers and goes to his house for lunch. They eat Fred's favorite lentil burgers (https://thedailydish.us/main-dishes/please-wont-you-be-my-veggie-burger/). Kirk is just super-happy to be eating a home-cooked meal while out on tour.</p><p>The conversation might get awkward at times (Fred has more formal music training than Kirk, and Kirk's favorite pranks might not be dinner table conversation, regardless of how much Fred enjoys a good joke.) but in the end, it works out. And yeah, Kirk totally gets the recipe for those burgers. 😸</p><p>*end of wholesomeness*<br/>-----<br/>James, character study, end of Metallica Mansion era (1987)</p><p>James reflects on his life so far, as shown in the possessions he's packing up as he moves out of the house he's shared with Lars for the last few years.</p><p>(I noticed the similarity between the shiny spandex pants James wears in a 1983 concert and the shiny spandex pants Lars wears in the Seattle 1989 show, and thought it would be hilarious if they were the same pants.)<br/>-----<br/>"You look familiar…"<br/>"Yeah… Maybe we went to school together."<br/>-----<br/>"What did I tell you about threesomes?"<br/>"... Always be the meat in the sandwich?"<br/>----<br/>The Adventures of Kirk Hammet, Certified Disaster Bisexual</p><p>According to a queer sociologist friend of mine, all one needs to do to be a Disaster Bisexual is be bi and a hot mess. I'd argue that actual Kirk Hammet fulfills both of these criteria - he's awkward, anxious, and there was that whole thing where he lost his phone. And then there's that video where he says he's bi.</p><p>So I'd just like to see a whole bunch of short stories of Kirk being bi and a hot mess. 😸 (Black Album era)</p><p>Some possible ideas -</p><p>- Overjoyed to finally be back in SoCal after being on tour, Kirk heads to his favorite vegetarian restaurant. He loses his wallet, which is quickly found by a cute waiter, who takes it to the offices of Metallica's label. Kirk gets a call that his wallet has been returned before he even noticed it was missing. And yes, the cute waiter did leave his name and number, in case Kirk wanted to thank him. 😉</p><p>- Kirk goes home with a woman, thinking he'll be fucking her, only she ends up pegging him.</p><p>- Kirk has very athletic - but mostly vanilla - sex with a woman he met in a club. The rest of the guys refuse to believe it.<br/>"Just the one woman?"<br/>"Yeah."<br/>"Did she fuck you with a dildo?"<br/>"I almost regret telling you that.<br/>"Did she take you home, tie you to her bed, ride you into the mattress, then introduce you to her very large boyfriend?"<br/>"No. That only ever happened the one time." That did remind Kirk, however - Bruno's birthday was coming up next month; he should send a card.<br/>-----<br/>So I was going to post a few werewolf fic prompts, but by the time I had half of my ideas down, I had written 2.5K words and hadn't written any plot or done any world-building. So, if someone wants to work on a werewolf AU with me, let me know!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And I'm back with another round of prompts. None of my last prompts involved Cliff, so this time, I decided to go for an extra helping of everyone's favorite bell-bottom-wearing stoner bassist. 😸</p><p>Also - I'm still working on ideas for that werewolf AU if anyone's interested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guys go to see "This is Spinal Tap."<br/>-----<br/>With all the times James has had one of his hands out of commission (two broken arms ['86 and '87] and when he got burned in '92) I'm shocked there isn't a smut fic where one of the guys… ahem… lends him a helping hand. 😉<br/>-----<br/>Half a Year in the Life of Metallica</p><p>Given the burgeoning VHS market in the mid 80s, someone at Metallica's label thinks it would be a great idea to film the recording of Master of Puppets, to be released on home video.</p><p>"So… uh… are we going to be filmed on tour too?"<br/> "Oh! That's a wonderful idea! I'll see what I can set up!" <br/>"Oh… great…" </p><p>The label arranges for a handful of tour dates to be filmed, both backstage and during the show. Additionally, the guys are each given a video camera to shoot life on the road during their American tour that spring and summer. (March through early August.)</p><p>Lars films the others sleeping. Kirk films himself playing pranks. Cliff may have just invented vlogging. (Cliff, over a breakfast of Corn Flakes and a Cadbury Creme Egg - "Day 27. I am surrounded by morons and drunkards."<br/>Kirk, off-camera and hung over - "And that's just the crew!"<br/>Cliff, less than pleased - "Indeed…" *lights joint*)</p><p>James isn't keen on the idea. His first full tape is nothing but him drinking. The second full tape is just two and a half straight hours of cornfields filmed as the bus passed. There is no audio.</p><p>(In essence, it's like "A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica," but on a smaller scale, plus Cliff, and minus about six years of maturity.)<br/>-----<br/>Cliff often sounded stoned in interviews. He can't be baked 24/7… Or can he?<br/>-----<br/>You're a time traveller, and you've gotten your hands on a home movie camera that wouldn't be out of place in the early 80s. At first, you just take a few videos of Metallica's early performances. Then you found out the date of that Trauma show in L.A. and shot a few songs from that. Now you're following Metallica on their Ride the Lightning tour, and you've managed to get some interviews with the guys. Except Cliff notices you tend to single him out more than the others.<br/>"Why talk to me? Why not Lars - he loves to talk."<br/>"You're an easy target."<br/>He's not buying it.</p><p>Do you claim to have a thing for him? Do you try to warn him about the future? Do you pay off your student loans with the proceeds from an auction of "newly found footage of early Metallica"? And more importantly, do you try New Coke and find out that it's just as bad as people say? 😝<br/>-----<br/>Cliff/Kirk during the Ride the Lightning tour</p><p>Kirk tells a story about how - early in their touring days - he'd wash some of his laundry while he took a shower.</p><p>What if his boyfriend walked in on one of said showers? 😸</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>